


Ascension Missing Moments - Alexius and Fiona

by TCRegan



Series: Ascension of the Wolf [8]
Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCRegan/pseuds/TCRegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place before chapter 11 of Rusted Cage</p><p>Alexius meets the woman he's been corresponding with for some time now, and is a little surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ascension Missing Moments - Alexius and Fiona

"Your son is very polite."

He was, indeed, Alexius thought. Felix left to give them a moment of privacy. A small part of him almost wished Felix had stayed. It would have curtailed some of the awkwardness he felt now, looking at the former Grand Enchanter of the southern mages. She was a formidable woman, her letters always full of magical theories. She challenged him with every equation, using historical anecdotes, citing philosophers he'd come to respect. He had slowly started to fall in love with her brilliance on paper, and often thought about what it would be like to come face to face with her. To meet the woman who went head-to-head with him on several points and made him question the things he thought he knew about magic. Though he would always love his wife, Fiona was the first person to make him feel as Florentina had.

And she was an elf.

"Indeed. He…" Alexius cleared his throat. "That's how we raised him." He smiled. It was slightly tight-lipped. He wasn't racist, or at least he never counted himself as one. Elves performed amazing feats. However, it was rare to see any of them in the upper class of Tevinter society. There was a definite divide between the races in Tevinter and for good reason.

"You're uncomfortable."

"I don't mean to be," Alexius said apologetically. "I was not expecting-"

"An elf. No one ever does." She smiled wryly. "Does this change the things you've written to me?"

"No." The response was immediate. It didn't, of course. She was still Fiona, just not how he envisioned her. Still, if he said she wasn't beautiful, he would be lying. Her short dark hair and shining green eyes, the way her lips quirked when she smiled. Of course they wrote about things other than magical theory and education. Fiona was the one who asked first, who sent a care package when Alexius informed her of Florentina's death. Months following, the outpouring of sympathy from this southern mage who barely knew him and took the time to see that he was all right, despite the fact that he was of Tevinter and she Orlesian.

"Well, then?" she asked, raising one thin eyebrow. "Or is it considered improper in Tevinter to greet someone you're courting with affection?"

Alexius took her hand nervously. He hadn't felt this fluttering in his stomach since he'd first courted his wife. He leaned down and kissed the back of her hand, just a brush of lips against soft skin. "It is an honor to meet you finally, Lady Fiona."

She curtsied. "And you, Lord Magister."

"Gereon."

She closed the gap between them, Alexius feeling the nervous excitement swirling in his chest. Maker, he hadn't felt this way since he was a young man. And as he leaned down slightly to meet her for a kiss, he felt for the first time in a long time, content. Her delicate hand cupped his face, brushing over the slight stubble, the weathered and wrinkled flesh of his cheek. He reached up and took it gently, pulled back, and kissed her fingertips.

"We have a lot of work to do," Fiona said. "And a lot of things to talk about."

"I'll call for some supper," Alexius replied. "And we can get started."

And as he left to go appeal to the bartender, he couldn't keep the smile from his face.


End file.
